Not Now, Not Ever (NCIS-TZ)
by the-post-elevator-us
Summary: -Tiva drabble/Response to the recent pictures released- Ziva seeks revenge on her father's killer, sparking emotions in the process.


"How are we supposed to find him in here?" Tony asked as they walked into a fully packed bar in downtown Berlin. It was a fairly warm evening- not cold enough to need a coat, but not warm enough for a jacket.

The partners sat down at a small booth near the fire exit, just in case. Ziva pulled an envelope from her pocket and opened it to reveal the contents to Tony. Pictures, notes, and what looked like official credit card records. The pictures showed a man, maybe in his 40s', with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She reached over to the records and read them, thinking out loud.

"According to his credit history, he comes to this bar every other night at precisely eight o'clock, like clockwork."

"'He' being the man who killed your father?" He already knew that answer. He just needed to hear her say it to him. It was still a touchy subject for them to talk about and he wanted her to be open with him, trusting.

"Yes, this is the man." She handed him a picture and took a long pause, looking around the bar. He wondered what was playing through her mind, a battle plan maybe? Reading his thoughts Ziva confirmed his assumptions.

"When we see him, we must move fast, however we must blend in to the environment. We must go completely unnoticed."

Tony sat on this information for a while, looking around the bar. Taking in where they would need to blend in. They could sit at the bar, order a few drinks, and wait for him to show. His eyes drifted to the right and found an area of poker tables where there seemed to be a fairly intense game being played. Tony focused his attention on the much more favorable, open spaced area. There were a few couples dancing to a song whose words Tony could not understand that was playing from the 50s' style jukebox in the corner of the bar.

"I have an idea." Ziva said suddenly. "It's a little crazy though." Did Tony detect a slight blush on her cheeks?

"Allright, shoot." Tony said, all business with a slight smirk growing on his lips. He had an idea, too.

"Let's dance." She turned back toward him to find he was not there. His hand touchd her shoulder and she flinched at his touch.

"Ziva David, will you dance with me?" He flashed his best, award winning smile and extended his hand out to her. She took it lightly, elegantly even. He walked her toward the open space in the corner of the bar. Ever so gently he raised theirs hands together and used his other hand to pull her toward him, his hand resting in the small of her back. Her hand moved up and gripped his arm, naturally. Their eyes met, smiling, and he lead her into a slow turn. enabling her to get a full view of the bar.

He moved in closer to her. The tension in the bar raised exponentially as he watched her. He wanted to remember this. Them. Together.

Her attention suddenly snapped toward the door as a man wearing full black walked though the entrance of the bar. her eyes narrowed.

"He is here. At your 6." She said.

"What now?" Tony asked and quickly, almost inconspicuously, scanned the bar for possible next steps.

"Follow my lead." Ziva said. Then threw her head back and laughed, almost catching Tony off guard. She moved in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He gripped her tighter and moved them to the outer edge of the dancing area. Closer to the man in black with the sharp blue eyes. They swayed together for the rest of the song. He could feel her heart beat like the beat of a drum against his own. Both beating to the same rhythm.

Tony suddenly stopped, this time Ziva was caught off guard. He moved his hand from hers and placed it lightly on her left cheek, brushing a few locks of hair that had fallen from behind her ear. Their eyes locked and Tony moved in a centimeter closer and hesitated. Should he do it?

_It's now or never, Tony._ He convinced himself.

Then his lips were on hers. Passionately and strong, his hand snaked into her hair. The man in black stood, waiting for his order, a few feet away. He was completely unaware of who it was exactly that was next to him. The kiss was strong, but Ziva broke the kiss suddenly and with lighting fast reflex, spun around an connected her heel with the man's head. The man with the blue eyes fell to the floor in a sickening thump. He never really stood a chance. People gasped and moved away from the action, waiting for something else to happen. Several reached for their phones. She knelt down and pinched the man's wrist. Looking up at Tony, she nodded quickly.

"Our work here is done." she said, her voice as sharp as a double edge sword. "Let's go home."

They left the bar before the local police came and asked to many questions. That was the last thing they needed now.

"So, it's over," Tony started. It was more of an observation than a question. She nodded looking at the ground as she walked.

"You ok?" Tony asked her, concerned.

"I thought I would feel better after finishing the job. Like I had justified my father's death." She stopped walking and Tony realized they had stopped on a bridge. The stars, hidden by the lights of the city, were hardly visible, but were there. The water beneath them sparkled, reflecting the lights of the city.

"You don't feel you have justified his death?" he asked, still feeling awkward talking about the subject with her.

"I do," she simply stated. "but there is an… how do I put it? Emptiness."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized in that bar that I am missing something. Tony, my family is gone. I have no one left." She looked out over the water, her eyes glossing over. "What do I do now?"

Tony had only ever seen her cry a few times, but this was different. He understood how she felt. Before him and his father had made up, he had felt alone in this curse world. He knew how much the feeling stung.

"You'll always have me." Tony took her hand in his. She didn't tense so he took that as a green light. He brought his other hand up gently to bring her face toward his. "You were never in this alone."

She moved first, moving in only slightly. Then he closed the remaining gap, resting his lips on her forehead. After a long moment Tony finally broke the stance and brought her into a tight hug. Hiding his face in her hair. "You are not alone. Not now, not ever."


End file.
